shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Apple Blossom
Apple Blossom is a common Fruit & Veg Shopkin from Season One. In Season Five, she was released as a ultra rare Charm. In Season Nine, she was released as part of the Glazed Fruits Tribe. Bio Website Favourite Hobby: Going on adventures! Your friends would describe you as... An adventurer with big dreams and kind to the core Your Shopkins BFF I have lots! Where do you hang out? Fruit and Veg Shopkins: The Ultimate Collector's Guide Favorite Color: Granny Smith green Favorite Vacation Destination: Mount Fuji Personality: Sweet, tart, and a bit saucy Favorite Weather: A crisp fall day Signature Dance Move: The worm First Memory: Sprouting from just a wee, little seed Quote: "Check me out!" At her core, Apple Blossom is sweet as pie and always up for adventure--she's ready to take a bite out of life! Personality Apple Blossom is a cheeky but kind Shopkin. She normally behaves well, yet she also gets herself in trouble by jumping into situations without adequately thinking them through first. She loves teasing other Shopkins, especially bigger ones such as Cheeky Chocolate and Donatina, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives her the moral to learn, especially Bessie Bowl. She can also be somewhat timid. As the television series has progressed, Apple Blossom has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: she would say "dingy-fried" whereas anyone else would say "dignified", "demonstration" into "dimer-station", "railway inspector" into "railway inspectacles", etc. Apple Blossom is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to her own silliness or her tricks backfiring. She holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one series - five; all of which happened in the second series - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brake van, colliding with a cart of lime and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, her silliest accident yet was in the sixth series, when she slipped on oily rails and crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, she always tries to do her best, learn from her mistakes and get her jobs done, a loyalty which Bessie Bowl has praised her for on many occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Jessicake is generally portrayed as Apple Blossom's best friend and is also good friends with Lippy Lips as well. While she has a small rivalry with Skyanna, stemming from their race, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. Apple Blossom can also be seen as an easy target for teasing by the big Shopkins, especially whenever she has an accident or when she is afraid of something. She also has held a grudge from them about their tricking her into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Dum Mee Mee. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Apple Blossom will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if she faces a reprimanding from Bessie Bowl for it. Technical Details Basis Apple Blossom is based off of an apple, albeit with the color green. Apples have been grown for thousands of years in Asia and Europe, and were brought to North America by European colonists. Apples have religious and mythological significance in many cultures, including Norse, Greek and European Christian traditions. AppleBlossom'sBasis.jpg|Apple Blossom's basis Appearance Apple Blossom is a dark red apple with light pink flowers, green leaves, and a light pink worm poking out of her head. Her variant is a green apple with yellow flowers, darker green leaves, and an orange worm poking out of her head. The exclusive So Cool Fridge Apple Blossom is hot pink with a metallic finish, pale pink flowers and gold leaves. The worm is pale pink. The limited edition version of her from the Swapkins event is very similar to her original version but with a metallic finish. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first one features her as a green apple with yellow flowers, darker green leaves, and an light orange worm poking out of her head. The second variant features her as a translucent blue apple with yellow flowers, lighter green leaves, and an orange worm poking out of her head. The third variant features her as a metallic silver apple with pink flowers, lighter green leaves, and a pink worm poking out of her head. All three variants have a dark green charm handle. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Mystery Edition #3 pack. This variant features her as a pastel green apple with yellow flowers, green leaves, and a pastel pink worm poking out of her head. She is lightly coated with glitter. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Shopkins Jewelry Box playset. This variant features her as a pink apple with white and mint green flowers, mint green leaves, and a mint green worm poking out of her head. She has a mint green charm handle. She is lightly coated with glitter. There are also two variants of her included in the Food Fair series 2 lunchboxes. The first variant is a hot pink fading to light pink apple with a green step, leaves, and flower. There is a pink worm sticking out of her head. The second variant is very similar, making her a light pink fading to a slightly darker pink apple. She has a light green stem, leaves, and flower. There is a pink worm sticking out of her head. In Season Nine, she was re-released with a Wild Style look. This variant makes her a translucent green apple with a light green stem and leaves. She has a pink worm sticking out of her head and a seed design on the front of her. She has a red tied headband and red shoes. There is also a variant of her in the Unicorn Fan Club pack. This variant makes her a light green fading to white apple that is lightly coated in glitter. She is winking on this variant. In Season Ten she is green with darker green leaves and stem, white flowers, and a pink worm. She is also rare in this season. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 1' - Check it Out, Acting Up, Loud and Unclear, Choosy, Frozen Climbers, Chop Chop, Breaking News, Christmas Sing Along, Pop Goes the Babysitter, The Big Cheeky Hunt, Superhero, The Mystery of the Doors, Welcome to Shopville, Fashion Fever (cameo), The Spatula, Halloween, Shopping Cart Rally, Fashion Frenzy (cameo), Vay-Kay, 12 Days of Shopkins, Free as a Strawberry, Shopkins Holmes (as Shopkins Holmes), X Marks the Shop, Fair Weathered Friends, A Piece of Cake and A Walk in the Park *'Series 2' - Lost and Hound (Part 1), Lost and Hound (Part 2), Lost and Hound (Part 3), Lost and Hound (Part 4), Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2), Swing Vote (Part 3), Swing Vote (Part 4), The Shopville Games (Part 1), The Shopville Games (Part 2) (cameo), The Shopville Games (Part 3), The Shopville Games (Part 4), Power Hungry (Part 1), Power Hungry (Part 2), Power Hungry (Part 3), Power Hungry (Part 4), Silly Season (Part 1), Silly Season (Part 2), Silly Season (Part 3), Silly Season (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 2), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 3), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 5), After Party (Part 1), After Party (Part 2), After Party (Part 3), After Party (Part 4), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4), Shopkins World Fair (Part 1), Shopkins World Fair (Part 2), Shopkins World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Shopkins World Fair (Part 5) (cameo), World Wide Vacation (Part 1), World Wide Vacation (Part 2), World Wide Vacation (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 1), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 2), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 4), Look Within, Be Mine, Cutie, Go Cheeky!, Hey! Listen! and Keep in Touch *'Series 3' - All New Show: SPK Checkout!, SPK Checkout: Variety Show and SPK Checkout: Variety Show 2 *'Series 4' - A Present for Pupkin Cake, Apple Blossom and the Tiara, Changing The Game, Cheeky Chocolate and the Overflowing Toilet, Scarletta Gateau's Teapot, Fireworks in the Sky, Fruit Factory, Mystabella and the Unhappy Tayler and Goodbye, Rainbow Kate *'Series 5' - Free the Roads, Chuckle Club Shopkins, Cheeky Chocolate Gets the Giggles (cameo), Shop Team to the Rescue!, Panicky Apple Blossom, Wish You Were Here, Out of Site (does not speak) and Rangers of the Rails *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams, Really Real Littles, Jessicake and Apple Blossom, Returning Friends, Shopkins! (cameo) and Jessicake's VIP Specials *'2016' - Shopkins: Chef Club *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild *'2020' - The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress Whistle Trivia *She is the very first Shopkin to be confirmed having more than two friends in her bio. *Some toys of her have larger eyes than others. *She is the first apple Shopkin, the second being Adam Apple from Season Six. *Apple Blossom seems to be the mascot of the Shopkins franchise due to the fact she is almost on every Shopkins package. *She is voiced by Erika Harlacher in the Chef Club Movie. *She might have a crush on Lil' Blaze, as seen in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part One). In the other parts, Lil' Blaze is seemingly her secret admirer, and in Part Five, it's revealed he is. *In the cartoon, her worm has the tendency to mirror her emotions. The episode Look Within revealed her name as Wormy. *Following Mr. Conductor from Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Apple Blossom became the second character to narrate in first person. pt-br:Maçã_Florida ru:Яблоневый цвет fr:Pommette es:Manzana Flor ja:リンゴの花 Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Five Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eight Category:Object Crossovers! Category:Team Hi There Category:Team Choco-Pup